The present invention relates to systems and methods for configuring tests for software builds. More particularly, the present invention relates to level-based targeted test configuration.
Developers of software typically use a programming language to create individual source files. The source files are each designed to perform certain functionality for a larger software build. The source files are compiled or otherwise integrated to form components. The components are integrated to form the complete software build.
The developers or separate test developers also create individual tests for testing the source files or portions of the source files associated with the software build. The individual tests are integrated to form test suites for testing either individual source files or components within the software build. The software builds are tested using the test suites within a testing environment. As source files are added or changed, they are added to or updated within the software build. Tests are added or changed and integrated into the testing environment to test the added or changed source files.